Completely Shattered
by lilyflower666
Summary: He didn't have it, he didn't have Schizophrenia. He was real, couldn't they see him? Smiling so victoriously at him, as they carted him off to the asylum? He was real, he was real, why couldn't they see him? Why couldn't they see the demon?
1. Carted off

**This is a new story I'm working on. I just want to know what you guys think. Warning though, do ****not**** expect ****any**** romance or hurt/comfort in this, there will be ****none****. This is a dark fic with a ****very**** submissive Yugi in it. Well, that's all I can think of warnings wise, so I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Completely Shattered

Chapter 1

"He's real!" Yugi screamed. Yugi was a beautiful young boy of sixteen. You'd never know this though from his appearance. His tricolored hair was matted and unkempt. His once milky smooth skin was a dirty brown, from all the times that he had refused to take a bath in _his_ company. His eyes once so vibrant with happiness were dull and tormented. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and tears stained his face from all the frightened nights awake in the darkness.

"He's real! He's standing right there!" Yugi screamed again. They were taking him away today, away to the asylum. It was his last chance to prove he wasn't crazy. And _he_, _he_ wasn't helping. Grinning at Yugi in what was supposed to be a friendly way, but he knew better, there was nothing friendly about him. The other had tortured him in his sleep, followed him into the bathroom, stayed with him in every waking hour and whispered. Oh, how he liked to whisper, never giving Yugi a moments peace, never a single good dream.

"Yugi, Yugi, once you feel better, you can come back. You realize that don't you?" Grandpa asked as they put him into a strait jacket. Solomon knew his Grandson wasn't crazy, but really what else was he supposed to think? The boy had been trying to tell him that a demon was following him everywhere he went never giving him a moments rest. He couldn't see it, no one but Yugi could. So this _really_ was for the best. Yugi needed help, and these people could give it to him. Solomon was at his wits end with how to help Yugi, but these people, these people could _help_.

"But he's real!" Yugi screamed not looking at his Grandpa but looking at the demon instead. To everyone else it looked like Yugi was staring at the lamppost on the corner of the street. Was it his fault the stupid beast was leaning against it? Still grinning in that friendly way.

"Once you feel better. You can come back, I promise." Grandpa tried to assure him smiling uncertainly. He was sure he would never see his Grandson again, but he could hope right? He could hope?

"Stop it, just stop Grandpa. We both know I'm never coming back except in a casket. That's the only way you're ever going to see me again, that's when I'll feel better." Yugi shouted at him as they lifted him into the back of the truck.

"I'll feel better too, because that'll mean you'll finally be in Hell with me. Die quickly Yugi, then we can be together faster." He whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi's tears just started a new. He would never escape his personal hell, his private demon. Why, why did he have to choose _him_? What made him so special? What did he do to deserve such a fate as to be haunted by the worst demon of them all, the Prince of Darkness himself?

"I've already told you why Yugi. Your soul is bright, so brilliant, and I want it for my own." He whispered intruding in on his thoughts again. He was always doing that, listening to his thoughts.

Yugi tried knocking him away with his shoulder. He barely moved, and looked down at Yugi with eyes half lidded in amusement. He then wrapped his arms around his shoulders, drawing him close. He rested his cheek against his matted hair, and Yugi _hated_ it. He hated it when this creature, this _freak_ touched him. The touches were always loving and gentle, but to Yugi they felt anything but. They felt like a perverted man touching a young child in places that were inappropriate. He growled deeply in warning at Yugi's thoughts. If he didn't want to _hear_ them, then he should just get out of his _head_.

He pushed him away just as the truck was making a sharp turn around a corner, making it seem like Yugi flew into the wall of the truck from the swing and not from a push. That was another thing that Yugi hated. He always made his movements in time with how other objects were moving around Yugi, it only helped the doctors think he was crazy faster. Yugi hit the wall without even making a sound, and turned his head to glare at the demon. The demon was glaring right back with anger. Always anger, never hate. No matter what Yugi did, he could never get the stupid creature to hate him. The demon smirked at his thoughts, and Yugi's glare dropped into a look of fear.

That smirk never meant anything good for him. That smirk meant that the demon wanted to either touch him, or kiss him, or he wanted something else that Yugi had been able to fight off so far. But now with his arms restrained, he would have to double his efforts to keep him off. Faster than Yugi could comprehend, he was trapped in the corner of the truck. He only hoped that one of the drivers would look into the back and see something, anything, to prove he wasn't crazy after all, that he as telling the truth.

"You don't honestly believe that I would take advantage of you?" he whispered.

"Yes." Yugi hissed out.

"Well, that might be true for lesser humans, but you Yugi you're _special_. I would never do that with you." He whispered grazing his knuckles over Yugi's grime covered cheek.

Yugi turned his head away, tears starting to make tracks down his face again. Lifting one of his legs up onto the bench, he lashed out with it, sending the demon flying away from him. His claws making a horrible noise, like nails on a chalk board, as he dragged them across the inside of the metal carriage. The demon stared at the long three nail marks that were scratched from one end of the truck to the other. Oh, did he mention that he only had three fingers and one thumb on each hand? He _didn't_? Oh well, now you know.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now look at what you've done Yugi." He whispered across the truck.

"I'm restrained, I've done nothing." Yugi said smiling in victory.

"Well, we'll just see about-" he started to whisper before the doors were flung open with a merry voice.

"We're here little crazy boy." One of the drivers said before taking in the wall of the truck, and its long three fingered drag across the wall. He took in how they seemed to start form Yugi's end and end over on his own. Yugi was still in the strait jacket, so he couldn't be blamed for this one. The driver hesitantly reached out with hand and waved it in the thin air where the demon had been perched previously. He wasn't there anymore, he knew better than to stay in one spot. Yugi glanced over to the corner to his left to see the demon glaring at him with _almost_ hate. The look made Yugi feel empowered.

"Hey, Honda grab that camera of yours." The driver yelled to the other.

"What Jou, what do you need my camera for?" Honda asked coming around to the back of the truck with it.

"This." Jou said snatching the camera from him and taking several shots of the wall.

"Maybe he was telling the truth." Honda whispered just loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"I don't know, but either way humans have four fingers. This is only three; it could be gone tomorrow, so it's best to take a picture of it now." Jou responded handing the camera back to him. He growled low in his throat, and they _heard_ it.

"What was that?" Honda asked grabbing Jou's arm.

"A demon and he's angry because he couldn't blame this on me." Yugi responded laughing in joy but to them it probably sounded like madness.

"Right let's j-just get him in the building." Jou said motioning that they should pick him up now.

"Y-yeah." Honda agreed taking a side and lifting him up with Jou and carried him in rather quickly to the building.

They set him down in a chair, undid his strait jacket, pressed the buzzer and ran. Now that his arms were free he could push away the demon that had sat down on his lap. Shoving him to the ground, he stood up and paced. Back and forth across the small area of space, the demons' eyes watching him from the floor, they both knew he wasn't sitting down again. A slight buzz brought his attention to the glass door. A woman stepped through, and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, you must be Yugi Mutou." She said kindly.

"Yes, and this is my own personal demon, I named him It." Yugi said pointing to the ground knowing that the woman would be unable to see him. Why give up being insane now? He was already here, so what was the point?

"I see, and would you and It like to come inside?" she asked still smiling.

"We'd love to." Yugi said walking through the door and into his new home.

"_Our_ new home." He whispered, whispered, whispered.

**Please review! Midnight ;p**


	2. A big teddy bear

**Right one more thing I forgot to mention. From chapter to chapter will be where the time skips are. They can be from minutes to days at a time. I'm informing you now so you don't think that this is a...uh...um... Well, while I'm thinking of the word, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Today we have a new participant in the 'I have a demon following me around' group." Isis said sitting down in the comfy chair and directing Yugi to a wooden one. Yugi looked at it, glanced at his demon and shook his head.

"Sit Yugi." Isis ordered.

"I'd rather not. If I sit he'll sit in my lap, and I'd rather not have that." Yugi said smiling nervously.

"Sit anyway." She said smiling. She didn't believe him, they never did.

Reluctantly Yugi sat down, and took a look at the other two participants. The one to his right had snow white hair, warm brown eyes, and ivory skin. Standing behind him was a demon with lightly tanned skin, deep russet brown eyes, a scar dragged in a double T down his face, grayish white hair, and an evil grin graced his lips as he stared at not Yugi but his demon behind him. The one across from him was lightly tanned as well; he had sandy blonde hair, and light violet eyes. His demon had a darker tan, insane dark violet eyes, and his whitish blonde hair shot out in a million different directions. He was leering at Yugi's demon.

"Well aren't we a happy family?" he asked. Not whispered, he actually spoke making Yugi turn around to stare at him in shock. He never spoke, only whispered so others couldn't hear him, only Yugi. He glanced down at Yugi grinning in amusement at his reaction, before looking back up at the other two. Yugi turned back around in his seat, and looked back at the other two as well. Well, the other two humans, the demons he ignored.

"How did you wind up here, Atem?" the insane eyed one asked.

"He has Schizophrenia." He answered. Why wasn't he whispering, and was that his name, Atem?

"Yes Yugi, it is." He whispered lowly in his ear. The whispering must have only been meant for him, Yugi thought as he cringed.

"They have the same, and he doesn't seem to like you." Evil grinning demon said. Atem laughed at Yugi's thought. It was rich and supple; another thing Yugi hated about him was his laugh. It sent shivers up and down his body, and not the kind he wanted either.

"Oh, and want kind of shivers do you want exactly?" he whispered dragging his hand through Yugi's hair. It didn't hurt as the first thing they had done to him was strip and scrub him down from head to toe. Atem had been growling at them the entire time, even playing childish pranks like making the soap slip out of their hands so they had to go chasing after it. No, no, he couldn't put a name to his demon, to put a name meant acceptance. Yugi was anything but accepting of him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you'll accept me eventually. I won't be giving you a choice on that. Would you like to meet my brothers?" he whispered lightly in his ear.

"One of you is enough; I don't need to know of anymore." Yugi ground out.

"Well I'll introduce them anyway. This-" he started to say.

"Psst." The white haired boy whispered. Yugi turned to him, feeling his anger at being interrupted. Any person who had the courage to interrupt him was alright in his book.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked ignoring the glare he felt at his thoughts.

"Don't talk to them; it'll only encourage them that you're insane." He said so softly Yugi had to lean in just to hear him.

"I'm in an asylum aren't I? Why not play the part of the insane patient if I'm already thought to be one?" Yugi retorted.

"I like you!" the sandy blonde guffawed.

"Glad I can provide entertainment." Yugi said smirking.

"I'm Malik, that's Ryou. What's your name?" He said still grinning.

"Yugi. So is it fun here?" he asked.

"Eh, depends on the day." He responded.

"Malik." Ryou whined.

"Ryou." He whined back looking at him. Yugi looked as well to see that the evil grinning demon was running his hands through his hair. Yugi grabbed the pen out of Isis's hands and threw it at the demon. He jumped and turned to glare at Yugi, who looked innocently back like he hadn't done anything. Malik was laughing as he got up to sit in front of Ryou, taking his hands and looking at him gently.

"Ryou, remember they're like big teddy bears inside. They're harmless; we are the _last_ people they will harm. Say it with me, Akeifa is a big teddy bear inside." Malik reassured.

"Akeifa is a big teddy bear inside." Ryou repeated.

"Good, good." He said rubbing his hands.

"He's pretty damaged huh?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Ah, not so damaged as easily scared." Malik said back.

"That's Marik." Ryou said quietly pointing to the darker tanned demon.

"Who's also a big teddy bear on the inside." Malik said calmly.

"Marik is a big teddy bear on the inside. Is he?" Ryou responded in near monotone before his eyes trailed to _him_.

"I don't know we haven't done the test yet." Malik said smiling gently.

"Can, can we do it now?" Ryou asked like a small child asking his parents for something he wasn't sure he could have.

"Of course we can." Malik said releasing his hands and patting his knee gently.

"What test?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. All you have to do is this to his forehead repeatedly and see what he does." Malik explained flicking his forefinger and thumb together. Yugi grinned, he liked that idea. Turning around Yugi went to do it only to be restrained by a prison of arms. So he instead flicked what he could reach, which was the demon's side.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he shouted as he tried to move away from the flicking fingers that was tickling him. Yugi couldn't help it, he laughed, he'd never seen his demon so frazzled before. He liked it. His laughter filled the small room, and he failed to notice how _he_ was licking his lips while looking down at him, no longer trying to get away.

"So bright, so brilliant." He whispered freezing Yugi's laughter in its tracks. He immediately tried to pull away, but those arms weren't letting him. They just held him closer, with him breathing down his neck, _literally_.

"Atem, let him go, you're scaring Ryou." Akeifa spoke up quietly with slight humor in his voice.

And just like that he was released, falling back to hit the floor, cracking his head against the hard carpet. He looked up, rubbing the back of his head; he was used to such falls from him. The one thing he didn't understand was that guilty look he had every time he let Yugi fall like this. What was there to be guilty about, Yugi wanted to get away, and he had let him.

"He's not a teddy bear, he's not a teddy bear, he's not a teddy bear." Ryou chanted over and over again rocking back and forth on his chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. Malik and Yugi's eyes snapped to him. Malik was taking care of the situation immediately trying to calm him down.

"No, no, no, he just needs to be trained to be tough on the outside but all soft and cuddly on the in. That's all Ryou, and we can train him, we can train him." He reassured gently rubbing his hand, and trying to get him to uncurl from his ball.

"We can train him to act normal?" Ryou asked unconvinced.

"Of course. Remember when Marik and I came here? We weren't a trained pair, and now we are. We _can_ train him, and we _will_." Malik said firmly.

"Do I look like a circus animal to you?" he growled.

"Yes." Yugi said before turning look at Isis. She was watching them with something akin to boredom.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling us they aren't real?" he asked confused. That's what all the other doctors had told him so far.

"And waste _my_ time? No thanks. Besides I can see and hear them as clearly as you can." Isis said looking over her half mooned glasses at him.

"Prove it." Yugi demanded his eyes narrowing.

"All right. Your demon Yugi, Atem, has bronze skin, crimson colored eyes that change colors with his emotions, and he too has tricolored hair only where you have amethyst tips he has crimson and more blonde bangs shooting up into his hair. Do I need to go on?" Isis explained with a yawn.

"No, I'm good." Yugi said looking away.

"She needs to die." He said.

"Actually, we like her around." Akeifa said.

"Yes, she stands between us and buffoons who really _believe_ that they have Schizophrenia. If you don't want Yugi to be told constantly that you don't exist, I'd keep her around." Marik put in.

"I see, then she may live." He said looking at Yugi who was deliberately avoiding his eyes. The glare intensified into the side of his face the longer he avoided eye contact with him. Before he knew it a firm hand was grasping his chin and forcing him to look into crimson eyes. They were dark with anger.

"Why do you refer to my brothers by their names but not me?" he whispered.

"_They_ haven't hurt me, _they_ didn't turn my Grandpa against me, _they_ didn't get me locked up in the _asylum_, _you_ did!" Yugi shouted ripping his chin out of the grip.

"Say it Yugi!" he yelled.

"Oh, thirty minutes is up, back to your rooms and I'll see you after lunch." Isis said standing up and walking out.

"Come on Yugi, we know where your room is." Malik said taking Ryou's hand gently and pulling him out of his chair. Yugi stood up and grasped Ryou's other hand. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf. Yugi rubbed circles into his hand, trying to get him to stop shaking. He heard him growling softly in his ear at the gesture. Yugi just shook his head trying to ignore him.

"Your room, Yugi." Malik said suddenly pointing to plain white door with the number 18 on it. Letting go of Ryou's hand Yugi tried to turn the handle to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"You have to type in the door number Yugi to get in." Malik said pointing to a small number key code pad next to the door. Frowning, Yugi punched in a one and an eight, hearing the door click, Yugi tried to open it and found that it opened this time. Yugi walked in making sure to shut the door in his face.

Yugi walked over to the clean white bed and laid down on it. Of course he was on the ceiling over the bed, which had been his favorite spot at home; Yugi didn't know why he had expected it to change. Turning on his side he faced the wall. And he was there pulling him into his chest.

"Just one little word, surely it can't be that hard to say." He whispered.

"Atem." Yugi started to say.

"See, now was that so hard-." He started to ask.

"Let go of me!" Yugi finished.

"To say?" he finished.

"No, Atem, Atem finished! Think it. Say it. It's my name, use it!" He shouted.

"But I don't want to." Yugi started to cry.

"You need to." He sighed out lifting his chin to look at him. He leaned forward and kissed away his tears. Yugi started to shake, he didn't like the intimate touches, they were the worst. He sighed and held him close again.

"Don't cry, Yugi, don't cry. We're in this place together now. We need to learn to get along." He tried to comfort. His actions were in vain, Yugi could never be comforted by him. He wished that he would just leave him alone.

"You'll never be alone, I'll always be here. I've given you two months to get used to me, it's time you started to accept it. I'll always be with you, I'm never letting you go." he said in a low voice.

It was worse than when he was yelling. Yugi's sobbing started anew, why did he have to be stuck with a demon? Why couldn't At-he have gotten attached to someone else? Why did it have to be him?

"You know why. Now use my name." he whispered.

**CRACK FIC! That's it, so you don't think that this is a crack fic. Trust me this warning shall make sense later. Oh, and The Demon's Crew is officially gone...for now. Thanks everyone for being so understanding and supportive of me taking it down. If you hadn't I'm positive it would have been much harder than it already was. So I wanted to say thanks for that. Thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	3. No nightmares please

**I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yugi screamed covering his ears and crouching down on the floor trying to block out a voice he knew was impossible to block out.

"Keep it up and I'll be forced to take away your voice again." He whispered.

"No." Yugi whined clutching his throat with both hands.

"Stop screaming at me then." He whispered crouching down in front of Yugi and drawing his hands away from his throat. Holding his wrists firmly in his hands, he leaned towards Yugi's tear stained face.

Yugi shrunk away as much as he could. He didn't want him touching him, he didn't want him near him, he wanted him to go back to Hell without him. Why couldn't he understand this? He was starting to break, and there was no one around to comfort him anymore. Grandpa wasn't there, just him, and he didn't _want_ him. He sighed and touched foreheads with Yugi, ignoring his whimper.

"Just use my name." he whispered as gently as he could.

"He won't." a voice said from the door.

Atem and Yugi both turned to look at them, Yugi thinking they were a savior, and Atem a nuisance that needed to die. There leaning against the frame of the door was Malik and Marik right behind him. Atem let go of Yugi's wrists and moved away from him slightly.

"It's lunchtime, if you're hungry." Malik said looking over Yugi's fragile state.

Yugi got up shoving Atem away to get to the door. He was hungry, yes, but he mostly wanted to get into someone else's company besides just his. Walking out into the hallway he saw Akeifa standing a little further away from Ryou who was shaking badly. It made Yugi wonder what had happened in their alone time, and if it was worse or better than Yugi's own. Turning back around, he was confronted with Atem being right there. If Yugi had taken a step forward he would have ran right into his chest.

"Didn't your Grandpa ever teach you that pushing wasn't nice?" he whispered wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"Atem back up, and let him go. Unless of course you want him to be like Ryou over there. Akeifa can't even breathe near him without him shaking in fear." Marik said next to him.

Just like that Atem released him. He then smiled because he thought his name in his head. Maybe he would be nicer though, if he used his name out loud and in his head. Or would he think he had more privileges with him _because_ he was using his name? It would probably take him awhile, but he thinks, he thinks he can do it.

"If you think you can do it, then do it. Say my name." he urged.

"Don't push him, or you'll lose him. I almost lost Malik once, and Akeifa's completely lost Ryou." Marik reminded.

"What did you do?" h-Atem asked. Atem smirked, and then grinned wide at hearing his name in his thoughts. Akeifa just shook his head walking up behind Ryou and prodding him to walk towards the cafeteria. Ryou cringed before starting to walk down the hallway. Yugi and Malik followed them.

Walking into the cafeteria, Malik grabbed Yugi's hand and steered him over to a far table in the darkest back corner. Yugi froze, yanking his hand out of Malik's loose grip, he didn't like the dark. He tortured him in the dark, he wouldn't let him sleep in the dark, he kept him up all night in the dark. He did _not_ like the dark.

"Come on, I won't do anything, promise." Atem said sighing and placing a firm hand on his shoulder forcing him to walk towards the table.

"I don't trust your promises." Yugi whispered.

"I haven't ever given you a reason to, so I suppose that's to be expected." H-Atem whispered back.

He sat him down in his chair, the one in the darkest part of the table, and sat down next to him. Snagging an arm around his waist he drew him in close to his own body, as if to assure himself that Yugi was there. Or perhaps it was the other way around, to assure Yugi he was there. He leaned his cheek against his hair and sighed.

"It's hard at first after they learn your name. It will take him awhile before he says it without hesitation; you just need to be _patient_." Marik assured pulling Malik into his lap who didn't even flinch.

"We've learned to cooperate with one another. You two will as well, I have no doubt." Malik said leaning back into Marik's chest.

"The first thing to do is to set up boundaries." Akeifa said looking sadly at Ryou.

"He, uh, Atem, h-he doesn't know boundaries. To him everything is free game." Yugi stuttered.

"Well, what do you dislike most that he does?" Akeifa asked.

"Whispers while I sleep, or try to." Yugi muttered barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Okay, and what do you dislike that he does, Atem? And don't you dare say that it's not using your name." Marik asked before warning.

"Screams and yells at me." Atem said looking down at Yugi.

"Okay, so this week you both have something to work on. Next week we'll work on something else, if these first tasks haven't already fallen through." Akeifa said tentatively reaching for Ryou's hand.

Ryou let Akeifa grab his hand, and watched as he gently squeezed it. Ryou squeezed back. Thus they started a sort of game of gently squeezing each other's hand. Eventually Ryou smiled a little in joy at the game, and Akeifa's eyes lit up with happiness.

Yugi watched with fascination. It wasn't that hard to see that Ryou was scared to death of Akeifa, but if he could try to get over his fear of his demon then so could he. He would try, try not to scream at Atem, but in turn Atem had to let him sleep. No more whispering, no more nightmares, just a peaceful sleep. But who was he kidding really; the only way he was ever getting a peaceful sleep was when he killed himself.

Atem purred lowly in his ear, of course he _would_ like that last thought. Wasn't that what he had been after from the beginning anyway? His death, so he and him could go live frighteningly ever after in Hell? And if he wasn't picking up his sarcasm by now, there was seriously something wrong with him.

A drop of wetness hit his hand. Yugi stared at it like it was a foreign particle of water. Slowly looking up, he saw tears streaking down his face. He stared down into Yugi's eyes for a few seconds before looking away. But, he never cried, never. That was always his job, Yugi's job, he was the crier, and he was the fighter. Yugi bit his thumbnail, suddenly feeling guilty. He didn't know why though, he was finally showing another emotion besides anger and sadistic satisfaction. That still didn't stop him from feeling guilty though. He knew how to, make him feel better though. His head turned back to Yugi at that thought, and looked at him with conflicting eyes.

Yugi looked up at him, taking his hand away from his mouth; he leaned up and pressed his mouth against hi-Atem's. Placing his small hands on either side of his face he wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs, and closed his eyes. This wasn't his first shared kiss with the demon, and it wouldn't be the last time, Yugi was sure.

He felt a smirk against his lips, and arms wrap themselves around his waist drawing him closer. The lips above his parted slightly as they kissed sweetly against his. Atem's bottom lip slipped between his own, as his top lip slipped between his. Then he pulled away, and pulled Yugi's head to his chest. Yugi was content to just stay there; he felt a sliver of safety for the first time since being in his presence.

"I think maybe I should show more false emotions around you more often if this is the reaction I get from it." Atem whispered.

Yugi's eyes snapped open unaware of when he had closed them, and he scowled. Placing his hands against his chest, he pushed him away and right out of his chair. Pouting at being tricked so easily stared at the table before him and discovered a tray of food. Blinking in shock, he looked around to see where it could have possibly come from. He didn't see anyone handing out food, so he touched it warily. He'd been teased with food before, or rather the illusion of food before. But the jell-o jiggled when he touched, and he could smell the hot pasta and meatballs. Picking up the fork and stabbing a meatball Yugi put it into his mouth, and was delighted when he did indeed find it to be real food. Smiling in joy, he started to wolf down the food in front of him, in fear that it would be taken away from him. Who knew if he would retaliate by taking away his food for pushing him out of his chair? But he had tricked him in the first place, so surely it was allowed, right? A ghost of a chuckle in his ear told him it wasn't.

"I won't take it, but there will be a punishment later." He whispered so lowly the others didn't have a chance of hearing it.

His throat constricted and tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. Atem huffed in aggravation. Punishment, punishment meant nightmares, nightmares meant no sleep, no sleep meant staying up all night listening to him whisper, whisper, whisper. Yugi pushed his food away, no longer hungry. He pushed it back, and so started a game of seeing who would cave first, the gamer or the demon? The demon threw up his arms in defeat as the gamer's stomach growled for the food still left on the tray. The tray went untouched as he placed his arms on the table and put his head down on them. Yugi didn't dare sleep, the nightmares would start as soon as he did, he _knew_ they would, they _always_ did.

He was pulled from his chair and into his lap. He placed his head in the crook of his neck. Yugi turned his head away and tried no to cry out in fear. Fear fed the beast behind him, he thrived in it, and Yugi hated it. He hated _him_. His actions, his words, his thoughts, his _punishments_, he hated it all.

"Stop acting up and I wouldn't have to punish you so harshly. If you wish though, I could be more creative." He whispered.

Yugi shook like a leaf about to fall from an autumn tree. He didn't want more creativity, he didn't want more sadistic ways of torture, he didn't even want to _be_ here with him. He wanted to be at _home_, with his _Grandpa_ where he belonged. He felt tears slide down his face and didn't dare look at the others. He could feel staring in the back of his head, from the other patients or Atem he couldn't tell. He didn't really care to know anyway.

"…i…gi…ugi…Yugi!"

Yugi's head shot up at his name. Malik was looking at him with deep concern in his eyes. What did he have to be concerned about? He got along just fine with his personal Hell bringer, what did he want with Yugi's?

"Lunch is over it's time to go back to Isis now." Malik said motioning around to the nearly empty lunch room. Yugi looked around startled, biting on his thumbnail he tried to stand up, only to be constricted by the arms around his waist.

"He won't let go." Yugi mumbled around his thumb.

"Who won't?" Malik asked.

"Malik!" Marik scolded his eyes hard. Malik waved him down slightly.

"Who won't, Yugi?" he asked again.

"A-Atem." Yugi mumbled looking away.

"Well why don't you try to ask him nicely to let you go?" Malik suggested kindly.

"P-please let me g-go, Atem?" Yugi asked taking his thumbnail out of his mouth.

"No, not until you understand that I won't hurt you." Atem growled out. To this response Yugi whined slightly and started to visibly shrink into a ball.

"Yugi, has he ever hurt you before?" Marik asked. Yugi's head shot up.

"N-not physically." Yugi whispered in a whiny voice.

Marik gave a low growl and ripped Yugi out of Atem's arms. He flung him straight into Malik's, who immediately wrapped his arms around his small shaking form. Yugi huddled into Malik's chest, knowing it was only a matter of seconds until the comfort was gone.

"HEY!" Atem roared shaking the room with his voice.

Both Yugi and Ryou slapped their hands over their ears. Akeifa prodded Ryou, Yugi, and Malik to leave the room. Malik grabbed both of their hands and ran out of the cafeteria and all the way to Isis's room.

Isis glanced up when they entered the room, and then did a double take when she saw that they were demon less. She still motioned for them to take a seat none the less. She looked each of them over in turn. Malik was knotting his fingers together as if he was very nervous. Ryou was rocking back and forth mumbling under his breath something so quiet no one could hear what it was. Yugi was twitching and constantly looking at the door as if expecting something or someone to come charging in at any moment. Deciding to take advantage of their demon less states, Isis started to question them. Yes, even she was afraid of their demons, no matter how _tame_ they seemed they were still demons.

"So, Malik, I haven't seen you this frazzled since you first came here. So what happened?" Isis asked starting with the strongest.

"Marik is not here, he's not here, nope not here." Malik said his fingers looking like a balled up mess.

"You've become dependent on him?" Isis asked.

"He's not here, he just isn't here." Malik said his fingers becoming even more knotted.

"I'll take that as a yes. Yugi, would you like to share with me what has happened?" Isis asked turning to the middle strength.

"I should've stayed; I'm dead, so dead, I should've stayed." Yugi told her with wide eyes looking between her and the door.

"You should've stayed where?" Isis asked hoping to glean some information.

"I should've stayed, he's going to kill me, I just know it, he's going to kill me." Yugi said still looking between her and the door.

"Okay, you're a wreck too. Ryou, what are you muttering over there?" Isis asked turning to the weakest.

"Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa…" Ryou kept repeating.

"Right." Isis grimaced.

"He's not here, he's just not here." Malik was still repeating.

"He's going to kill me, kill me, I know it, he's going to kill me." Yugi was still repeating.

"Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa…" Ryou was just saying repeatedly.

"I'm not going to kill you." Atem said in annoyance suddenly appearing in the room.

"Malik?" Marik asked crouching in front of him very concerned for his well being.

"Well, at least he's not saying my name in fear." Akeifa commented considering this progress.

"Congratulations you've reduced all of them to near insanity. Now they really are in the right place. Dismissed." Isis mocked before her voice turned vile as she looked upon the demons with anger and hate.

Atem scoffed at the woman before grabbing Yugi's wrist and pulling him out of his chair and down the hallways. Behind him Yugi was singing the death march, and it took all of Atem's will power not to just snap his fingers and take his voice away. Coming to their door, he punched in a one and eight. The minute the door was open; he threw Yugi into the room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, Yugi had a childish face on as he drew swirls on the floor with his finger. Atem wanted to scream in aggravation, he had messed up big time.

The point was to stop the fear, not create more of it. That was what Marik had told him. But seeing Malik back there in that lady's room, he wondered if his plan had flaws to it. Malik was obviously the strength of the group, but seeing him shatter apart obviously broke something in the other two. Before coming here, Yugi depended on himself, because he didn't have anyone else to confide in. Now though, with someone around that had a larger amount of strength than him, now things were different. Sighing, he walked over and scooped Yugi off the ground.

"Come on, time for some sleep." He said as gently as possible.

"I don't like nightmares." Yugi said as Atem placed him on his bed.

"I know." He said kindly.

"Will there be any?" Yugi asked in a small voice as he was tucked into bed.

"No, not tonight." Atem said.

"Tomorrow?"

"It depends on your attitude."

"Okay."

"Sleep Yugi."

Yugi closed his eyes and was asleep within three breaths. It took four though, for the Shadow Monsters to show up. Atem held up his hand, stopping them from coming any closer to Yugi. He had promised him no nightmares, and though he often went back on his word, now wasn't the time for it. Even he could see how damaged Yugi was, but he had a feeling it had more to do with his anger than anything else. Yugi only acted this submissive when he _knew_ that he was angry. And Atem _hated_ it.

**Right there seemed to be a little confusion. I said this was not, ****_not_**** a crack fic. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	4. Breath

**This chapter is well, short. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Yugi awoke encased in arms, _his_ arms, so he screamed. High pitched, at the top of his lungs, in the place where he knew his ears were. The reaction was instant as he was shoved away against the wall that the bed was pressed up against.

"I don't like your wake up calls, Yugi." he whispered.

"And I-I like my personal space." He said back staring into hard crimson eyes.

"You live with me. You have no personal space." He whispered back before growling under his breath.

"Get up crazy, it's breakfast time!" a shout and pounding on the door broke their intense eye contact.

Standing up on the bed, Yugi climbed over him and went to the bathroom. He followed him, he always did, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, arms folded across his chest. Yugi quickly did his business, and washed his hands and left the bathroom. Dressing into a clean white outfit, Yugi exited the room. Going down the hallway, Yugi trailed his hand against the white wall, ignoring the presence of his demon. He wondered briefly if everyone was back to normal from their melt downs yesterday. He was, but that was thanks to Atem withholding the nightmares. If he hadn't, Yugi knew he would be in worse condition than he had been yesterday.

He felt the smugness radiating off of him. Whether it was from Yugi using his name, or knowing that Atem knew, that he knew, that Atem had complete control over his mental state he couldn't be sure. Though, from how the smugness he felt pressed against his back was growing he figured it was from both thoughts.

Walking into the cafeteria Yugi made his way over to the table they had been using before. There he saw Ryou sitting on the opposite side of the table from Akeifa, and Malik pressed as far as he could be against Marik. Yugi walked over and sat down in a chair and Atem immediately sat down next to him. Like Yugi he seemed to be assessing the states of the others.

"How are you guys this morning?" Yugi asked.

"Better." Malik responded. Ryou nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too." Yugi said quietly.

"What did he do?" Malik asked pointing to Atem.

"Withheld the nightmares. Yours?" Yugi said quietly.

"Held me close all night." Malik said. They both turned to Ryou, but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to share and just remain silent, they looked to Akeifa.

"I stayed on the other side of the room as far away from him as I could get without actually leaving the room." Akeifa responded in a tired and bored tone.

"Malik." A voice spoke up that was none of theirs. Yugi looked over by Malik's elbow to see a small boy with spiked black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes Mokuba?" Malik asked kindly. Yugi wondered what a small child was doing in here in the first place, and how did Malik know him?

"It's Isis, they're taking her away." He said through tears that started forming on the corners of his eyes pointing to the cafeteria doors.

"No!" Malik shouted getting up and bolting out the doors. Ryou sat there staring off towards where Malik had disappeared before getting up and running out himself. It was like he suddenly realized that something bad was happening and he needed to stop it. Yugi hadn't known Isis for more than a day, but Marik's words rang in his ears and mind.

_"__She stands between us and buffoons who really believe that they have Schizophrenia. If you don't want Yugi to be told constantly that you don't exist, I'd keep her around."_

Yugi bolted out of his own seat and raced down the hallways to get to Isis's room. He arrived as Malik was struggling to get past a guard to stop them from taking her away. Isis was putting up a fight too though, she was arguing with a man who had long silver hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a red and pink pinstriped suit, and looked utterly bored with the arguments being thrown at him.

"They'll be killed if they're left under your care. Either by you or their own hands, they will die." Isis spat at the man.

"Isis, Isis, Isis. Ryou has been in your care for ten years, and Malik five, you didn't honestly believe we were going to put another in your incompetent hands did you?" the man asked.

"You put me in charge of them because I can see the beasts, and you know that. What's changed Pegasus?" Isis asked.

"They can still see them, nothing's changed. So we're going to stop with your methods and use our own. We feel that the only way to make them see that there isn't anything there is for us to _separate_ them from their fantasies." Pegasus said looking over to smile warmly at them. Malik stopped struggling against the guards to cling to Marik's arm.

"You can't. They become basket cases when separated for even short periods of times from their demons. From their fantasies as you call them. They become mentally unstable." Isis panicked.

"Enough of this, get her out of here." Pegasus said jerking his thumb.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ryou screamed, scaring Yugi, and ducking under the guard's arms to cling to Isis.

"Let go you little brat." A guard said flinging him away from her.

"No! She's the only one who knows how to calm him, how to calm Akeifa." Ryou said trying to get back to her but was restrained this time by Akeifa not the guards.

"They're worse than we thought, they've given names to their illusions. Grab the small one here, we'll start with him." Pegasus said as he pointed to Ryou.

Ryou moved, and moved, and moved. He wasn't really moving, Akeifa had an arm wrapped around his waist and he was moving, but to the people who couldn't see Akeifa it looked like Ryou was moving somehow without moving his legs. Ryou finally ended upside down on the ceiling.

"Are you sure they're illusions?" one of the guards asked looking from Ryou hovering on the ceiling to Pegasus.

"Of course I'm sure, now grab one of them!" he commanded.

Atem wrapped a firm arm around his waist and Marik did the same to Malik. In the same movement Yugi looked as if he was sort of laying across the ceiling but with his feet hanging down, and Malik looked as if he wasn't trying to bump his head on the ceiling. The guards stared up at them as Yugi seemed to turn and hover next to the wall as Yami carried him back down the hallway towards their room.

With Isis gone, as well as her protection, who knew what would happen to them. The demons would have to be on high alert for anything out of the ordinary. Yugi had a feeling that they would try to do anything to get them in their clutches and use whatever they could to separate them. Isn't that what Yugi wanted though? What he had begged for from the very beginning? Separation, it was a foreign and yet familiar word to him, and he craved its possibilities.

"Not while I'm around you won't." he whispered.

Atem dropped him on the ground, and jumped off the wall himself to punch in the numbers to get into the room. Grabbing Yugi by the collar of his shirt he flung him into the room and shut the door. Yugi stopped himself from landing flat on his face by throwing out his hands. When Yugi turned to Atem he was letting a sort of blackish purplish smoke roll of his hands and onto the floor, walls, and ceiling. Yugi started to freak out. He had seen this before, but in his nightmares, and that's all he thought it was, a nightmare. He knew that with this smoke came monsters, monsters that tried to eat your soul.

"Shut up!" he commanded. Whether to his thoughts or his hyperventilating Yugi was unsure what he was supposed to shut up.

"Both, now _shut_ _up_!" He said crossing the room in three long strides to where Yugi was huddled on the ground and picking him up by the front of his shirt tossing him onto the bed.

"Why are you being so mean?" Yugi asked in a whiny voice.

"Oh stop with the 'I'm so defenseless' tone, I'm getting sick of it." Atem growled at him turning to him again.

"I _am_ defenseless! You seem to have an armada of weapons at your disposal, and all I have is my wit! I'm getting sick of you too." Yugi shouted at him before launching himself off the bed at the demon. He never even made his target as Atem merely smirked at him before catching him by his throat. Atem lifted him high above his head as if trying to decide whether he should kill him or not. Yugi grappled at his hands trying to get him to let go, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to go to Hell, not with him.

"I could kill you, _easily_, by either squeezing your wind pipe closed or ripping out your throat, but you're still much too bright for my tastes." Atem said looking up at him, as Yugi choked for a single breath to get to his lungs, like he was nothing more than a piece of chewed gum on his shoe.

As Yugi started to see black spots appear in his vision he was flung by his throat at the wall. Yugi felt his head connect with it harshly, before crumpling into a heap of limbs on the floor. Yugi heard him taking leisured steps towards him as his vision and hearing failed him and he fell into an unconscious state.

**I'm ignoring tece again, aren't I? Bad, bad author. On the bright side, I'm feeling much better now. Thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	5. Seduction

**Right, I decided that since you were all deprived of a lemon in tdc I've put one here instead. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, and he was unsure if he was still unconscious or if he was awake. If he was awake, it was as dark in his room as his deadliest nightmares. Yugi started to shake, praying, _hoping_, that this was just a nightmare and he had yet to wake up. His hopes were in vain.

"I feel right at home now, don't you Yugi?" he spoke up from somewhere in the darkness. His voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Yugi glanced around at what used to be a bare white room. Knowing the beast as much as he did, Yugi knew that he was predictable to say the least. So that would leave Atem somewhere-. Yugi cut off his own thought in the same moment that he thrust his elbow back behind him.

A sharp gasp told Yugi he hit his target dead on. Even though he couldn't feel the flesh of the other, he had still heard him gasp in slight shock and pain. Behind him, Yugi finished his thought as he drew his elbow back in towards the front of his body. Yugi attempted to get up figuring he was on Atem's lap, only for an invisible arm to snake around his waist, holding him in place.

"That wasn't very nice." Atem whispered against his neck, his breath ghosting across his skin.

"Put my room back the way it was." Yugi demanded having grown tired of the darkness quickly.

"No, my shadows and I are protecting you from outside forces which wish to cause us harm." Atem said placing his lips gently against Yugi's neck. Yugi scrunched up his shoulder against his neck, but Atem merely switched to the other side. As Yugi was scrunching up that shoulder as well, one of the words that Atem had spoken came through to him, and he didn't know why it hadn't registered before.

"Protect? _Protect?_ You don't care to _protect_ me; you only care to protect my _precious_ light." Yugi ground out his shoulders slumping.

"Does it matter? Protect you, protect your light? It's all the same thing to me." Atem whispered in his ear. Atem flicked his tongue against the shell of his ear.

"Stop that!" Yugi said cringing.

"Why? Nobody's going to disturb us, not this time." Atem whispered and in one swift movement had Yugi pinned against who knew what. For all Yugi knew it was the door he was being pinned against.

"Oh no little light, it's the bed I have you pinned against. Your bed that will be soiled upon this night." Atem whispered his tongue flicking the shell of his ear again.

"Don't force me to do it, Atem." Yugi whispered right back.

"You have not the courage. I've stolen that from you." Atem whispered confidently.

"That's a lie, and we both know it." Yugi replied slowly draining away some of his own energy and forcing it into his hands.

"It would be unwise to release it." Atem said feeling the power crackle in the air.

"Then it would be wise for you to get off of me." Yugi said holding the power there in his hands. It would be easy to dismiss, but they both knew that wouldn't be the case. They both knew Yugi was going to have to use it to get Atem off of him. Just like he had to use it every time before that Atem had tried this stupid stunt.

"It's not stupid, it's erotic." Atem whispered.

"Not for me it isn't." Yugi growled out.

"Really?" Atem asked grinding his hips into Yugi's. He didn't even cry out, instead he shoved his hands at where Atem's face would be.

Nothing happened. Yugi turned his hands upon himself. He felt the power of his light pulsing just below the surface of his skin, but not a single glimmer of it came out. He strained his hands until they were flat, and taunt, still there was no light.

"You're not in danger Yugi. Your light knows I mean you no harm." Atem whispered out as Yugi felt a hand gently caress the side of his face.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked fear gripping his heart in a tight grip for the first time since waking up. He really _was_ defenseless, and Atem knew it.

"Nothing, nothing that wasn't unnecessary. Now just lay there and relax underneath me, as I share the pleasure that is shared by lovers with you, Yugi." Atem whispered in a low voice down at him, one of his fingers tracing the outline of his lips.

"No, you said you wouldn't take advantage of me." Yugi said turning his head away.

"And I'm not. I'm simply going to _seduce_ you into getting what I want from you. What I _crave_ from you." Atem whispered cupping his cheek and turning his back.

"It will be impossible for you to seduce me; you don't have the heart for it." Yugi said a bit of fight in his tone and fire in his eyes.

"Ah, but to seduce you don't need a heart. You simply need to know where all the sensitive spots on the body are." Atem said as Yugi felt his other hand travel up his side forcing Yugi to fight down the shiver that wanted to accompany such a touch.

"You will never get me to succumb to your petty touches on my body." Yugi sated firmly even if he wasn't so sure of his words.

"I grow tired of this pointless quarrel. Prepare yourself Yugi, the game of seduction starts now." Atem said before Yugi felt his lips captured in a rough kiss and a wet muscle being shoved into his mouth. Yugi clamped his teeth around it, making Atem retreat entirely out of Yugi's territory.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that biting wasn't nice?" Atem asked though his voice sounded as if he was amused.

"Keep your forked tongue out of my mouth." Yugi spat.

"Oh, it's not forked, but if you wish for it to be that way, I can make it so." Atem whispered flicking his tongue across Yugi's lips. This time it really was forked, like that of a serpent, making Yugi shudder and turn his head away, and try to make some form of light escape from his hands again.

Yugi felt his hands grabbed and bound above his head. Even though he knew it would be pointless, he tried looking up to see what was binding his wrists together. He couldn't see anything but the pitch darkness that was his room.

"Stop fighting me, Yugi. Just relax, and I promise that this act will be enjoyed by us both. Give in to me, allow yourself to become mine, and only mine." Atem whispered placing what Yugi assumed to be meant as coaxing kisses against his throat. Yugi tried kicking his legs to get him off, but almost immediately found them being held down by Atem's.

"Now what are you going to do?" Atem asked.

"Cry." Yugi choked out in a slightly defeated voice.

"So do it. So I can drink up your salty tears with my forked tongue." Atem said running the offense muscle up and down Yugi's throat. Yugi made a disgusted noise, and wriggled underneath Atem, trying to get away.

"Keep that up little light, and it will only want to make me take you faster." Atem whispered into his ear before taking his earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it.

Yugi bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. It felt so good, _too_ good, and Yugi was having a hard time keeping himself from moaning. Atem released his earlobe and placed a kiss right underneath his ear, chuckling slightly. Kami, that felt good too.

"You are aware that I can still hear your thoughts, yes?" Atem asked in a husky voice. No, he had temporarily forgotten about that. Atem laughed outright at his thought, taking his enjoyment out of Yugi's horrified embarrassment.

This sucked, not only did he have to control his body, but his mind as well. He could only focus on one task at a time, as they both acquired a lot of attention, but which one to give up? If he gave up controlling his body, than Atem would have free range. On the other hand, if he gave up controlling his thoughts, then Atem would know exactly where to touch him and what to do. He just couldn't win.

"I suggest your thoughts, that way I'll have to guess at were your weak spots are." Atem whispered against his Adam's apple.

"So you can have free range on my body, I don't think so." Yugi growled out.

"Either way I'll have free range, but by controlling your thoughts it becomes a guessing game."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because I don't want the game to be over before it begins. I will still have your submission; it just won't come as quickly." Atem said from slightly above him giving Yugi the impression that he was hovering over him slightly.

"I will never submit!" Yugi spat.

"We'll see." He said with some amusement.

A hand pressed down against his clothed chest as lips pressed against his. The kiss was soft, gentle, and _persistent_. With small plucks to his bottom and upper lip. A tongue occasionally flicking out to run along the underside of his lips. It was simply one pair of lips moving against the tremble of his. Yugi just wanted to give in and kiss him back, but he couldn't, he couldn't submit.

"Give in Yugi; you know it's for the best." Atem whispered against his parted and trembling lips. How his body longed to do what Atem was saying but his mind knew he couldn't submit to the demon's wishes.

"I'm growing tired of your thoughts of resistance." Atem said hooking a claw into the collar of his shirt.

Atem dragged this finger down, and with its sliding motion came a rather loud ripping sound. Yugi's eyes widened in horror as his chest constricted in fear. He was ripping open his shirt, exposing his pale chest. Cold air brushed across Yugi's chest in the same moment that he felt a spidery hand trail up his chest, making him shudder and barely able to contain the moan in his throat.

"So sensitive." Atem commented placing rough kisses to his exposed chin under his jaw.

Yugi semi unconsciously leaned his head back, he was losing his will power to fight the touches, and they both knew it. As Atem continued to kiss Yugi's neck, a hand tweaked and played with one of his nipples. Yugi strained to hold back his moan, but failed as some small bits of noise escaped his throat.

"Let it out little light." Atem whispered dragging his no longer forked tongue up the side of Yugi's neck to shove it into his mouth.

Yugi moaned loudly, and Atem swallowed the noise greedily. As Atem was coaxing Yugi's tongue into playing with his, Yugi moved his power from his hands to his wrists. This time when he forced the power into his skin it worked. The light temporarily shining bright enough for Yugi's wrists to be released from the shadows they were entrapped in, and for Yugi to catch a glimpse of Atem's face.

"What was that-!?" Atem started to say before Yugi grabbed the back of his head crushing his lips to his own again, and letting the light dissipate from the room. Yugi entangled his hand into the demon's soft silky hair, he cared that he was submitting and giving in. But he wasn't going to allow him to rape him, because if things kept going as they were, that's exactly where this was headed. When Yugi finally pushed him away, so he could he breathe, he felt like he had to make something clear to the beast above him.

"This is strictly business, Atem." Yugi said.

"How so?" Atem asked circling a nipple with one hand, where the other was, Yugi hadn't a clue. But he got the impression that the demon was using it to prop up his own head just by the sound of his voice.

"You've made me aroused, and I would be an imbecile if I didn't assume that you're as hard as rock by now or pretty damn close to it. So we're reliving each other of our problems. That's all this is, nothing more nothing less. We're helping each other out, that's it." Yugi explained.

"Why must you always take the _fun_ out of everything?" Atem asked placing light feathery kisses on his collar bone.

"Because I _hate_ making deals with the devil." Yugi whispered with venom at him.

"Fine, have it your way, this is just pleasurable business." Atem said sliding his legs off of Yugi's and grasping his hem line in both hands, yanked his pants and underwear down and off.

Yugi gasped at the cold rush of air, but as Atem rubbed their members together, Yugi was suddenly hit with the realization that Atem was already nude. Atem merely chuckled as he took the nipple that he wasn't playing with in his mouth and starting to suck on it.

Yugi moaned his face becoming flushed with the pleasure he was feeling at such a simple touch. Hands massaged circles into his hips, as they started to move towards his thighs, pulling them apart so Atem could slip in between his legs. Yugi felt a hand come up and be placed at his lips. Yugi opened them letting in the two fingers which he proceeded to suck on and lubricate with his salvia.

The fingers were pulled back out of his mouth, and placed at his entrance, where they circled his hole before one pushed in. It was quickly followed by the other and started to be thrust in and out of him while at the same time stretching him. Atem continued to prep him until he hit something within Yugi that sent a jolt throughout his entire body, making him cry out loudly in pleasure.

"Ha, found it." Atem whispered briefly in his ear before trailing kisses down his body and dipping his tongue into Yugi's navel, still pushing his fingers in and out of him, the other hand grasping his member and squeezing it in time with his finger thrusts.

"Atem, if you don't want me to come all over your hand, I suggest you stop this triple assault." Yugi moaned out in a breathless voice.

"Oh no Yugi, that's exactly what I want. I need a lubricant for my member, and while your tongue is very talented, I'm afraid your saliva just won't cover it all." Atem responded starting to feel Yugi pre-cum.

"You can't possibly be that BIG!" Yugi cried out the last word releasing his seed all over Atem's hand as he hit Yugi's sweet spot with his fingers again.

"Yes I can." Atem said letting go of Yugi's limp member.

Atem removed his mouth from Yugi's navel to kiss him again. Shoving his tongue into his mouth, he explored Yugi's moist cavern. At the same time that he was effectively distracting Yugi, he placed himself at his entrance before snapping his hips forward sheathing himself within him. Yugi cried out into Atem's mouth in both pain and pleasure, while Atem moaned with pleasure into his.

"By the Gods Yugi, you're so tight." Atem moaned pulling away from his mouth.

"I'm a virgin, what did you expect?" Yugi moaned out while at the same time rolling his hips to make sure that the pain was all gone. Atem took that as a sign to continue.

Pulling out agonizingly slow, he pushed in just the same way. Yugi knew what he was doing; he was trying to get him to beg for more. Worse was that it was working on him. He was a panting, sweating, shaky mess under Atem and if he didn't start moving faster soon, Yugi _was_ going to beg for it.

"So beg already my little light." Atem whispered breathlessly into his ear.

"More, faster, Atem, faster." Yugi moaned out in a needy and hateful voice, his head falling back and his chest arching up in need. Atem grunted in approval as he picked up the pace, slamming into Yugi. His mouth starting to kiss Yugi's neck again tasting his salty sweaty flesh.

Yugi could feel his member growing hard again with each thrust into his system, and every time Atem hit his prostate it sent jolts of ecstasy through his body. Yugi moaned and cried out in his pleasure, and Atem enjoyed every one of them.

"Louder Yugi, cry out for me louder." Atem said kissing his chest, and placing his hands on his hips so as to get better purchase for his thrusts.

Yugi complied, even though he didn't want to, as he felt himself reaching the edge of his second orgasm. He just needed a little more stimulation, and he knew he would come. Atem complied with his thought by thrusting even faster and more harshly into his body.

Yugi cried out as he came, he didn't scream the demon's name. No that would be too intimate, an intimacy that Yugi didn't want, so he merely cried out his pleasure in a long scream.

Atem felt the muscles tighten around him, and he came within Yugi; moaning out his name into the juncture between Yugi's shoulder and neck. Atem collapsed on top of Yugi still imbedded within him. Once they had both calmed down from their sexual highs, Atem asked if he wanted to go again, and Yugi gave him his answer by shoving him off of him.

"It didn't work anyway." Atem said getting up and climbing back onto him, straddling his hips.

"What didn't?" Yugi asked both nervous and curious at the same time.

"I was trying to taint your light, but it's still as bright as ever." Atem explained twisting his nipples.

"I'm a Hikari, you can't darken me." Yugi said with a slight victorious tone.

"I don't know what you're feeling so victorious about Yugi, you lost the game. A first for you, if I recall." Atem said sounding as if he was smirking.

"And you've already claimed your prize, which means you can't have another one." Yugi replied still feeling triumphant.

Atem grunted rolling off of him, only to pull him into his still slightly damp chest. Atem nuzzled his cheek into his hair. It struck Yugi odd that the demon was an after sex cuddling type of beast. There was no way his demon was that affectionate and nice.

"Only around you little light." Atem whispered lowly in his ear.

**Right, because it'll probably come up in a review, Yugi's whole light trick only works in the dark. It was getting dark in his room in the last chapter so even if he did try to use it, its effects would have been seriously lessened. Yugi's new and improved room though is a perfect source for it, because it's so dark he can barely see the shadow of his own hand. But that's okay, it's what he's used to... Guest, everyone loses their patience sometimes, demons are no exceptions. Okay, thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. I hope you enjoyed the lemon! Please review. Midnight ;p **


	6. Deal?

**Okay, so maybe Yugi isn't as submissive as I thought he would be. Dang it! Why can't I write a submissive Yugi? Well, anyway, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Open it!" a voice yelled as Yugi huddled in towards Atem.

"It's impossible, without the right key number, it's impossible." A voice shouted back.

"Then make it possible!" the first voice yelled again.

"We got it! Come here you little runt!" a voice shouted further down the hallway.

"'KEIFA!" Ryou's voice screamed in pure terror, though it wasn't of the demon, it was _for_ the demon.

Yugi attempted to climb out of Atem's embrace and try to find the door but his bare hips were grabbed and he was pulled back against Atem. Yugi struggled, against the hold, but Atem only held him tighter.

"Don't underestimate my brother Yugi, he'll get Ryou back, or die trying." Atem whispered in his ear.

"Good job, now get the other two doors open!" the first voice yelled.

"'KEIFA!" Ryou screamed again.

"Shut up you little maggot!" a third voice shouted which was accompanied by a smacking sound.

"RY-!" Malik started to say in the hallway but was quickly silenced by a slamming of a door.

There was a sound of something being dropped, and Yugi could only wince knowing it was probably Ryou. Accompanied with the near silence there was a sound of slow movement upon the surface of the ground. If Yugi didn't know that Atem was right behind him holding him in place, he would've thought it was him.

"What's that sound?" the second voice asked.

"I don't know but it's getting closer." The third voice responded.

"Wait, he's not screaming anymore." A fourth voice said.

"Akeifa, Akeifa, Akeifa." Ryou was saying just loud enough for Yugi to hear, he must have been right outside his door. Yugi could quickly open the door and grab him, and then Bakura could just join them in this room.

"No Yugi, this is Bakura's problem. Only he's meant to fix it." Atem whispered in his ear, tightening his hold.

"He's reaching out to the sound, HE'S REACHING OUT TO IT!" the third voice yelled.

"Grab him, and let's get out of here!" the second voice yelled

"No, you need to open these two doors!" The first voice yelled.

"We'll do it tomorrow; I doubt they're going anywhere." The third voice said.

"Yeah, they've been in here for six days already, on more won't kill them!" the second voice agreed.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" the fourth voice shouted.

"NO, 'KEIFA!" Ryou screamed. There was a sudden rush of sound.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"'KEIFA!" Ryou screamed again but was much further away.

_HIIISSSsssssss!_

"Oh Kami! It's a freaking Naga!" the third voice shouted.

"My brothers true form." Atem whispered making Yugi shudder.

"Quick! Get him into the room!" the second voice yelled.

"'KEI-!" Ryou cry for the demon was cut short by a slamming door. There was a double sigh of relief.

"Made it." the second voice said.

"Good, he doesssn't need to sssee thisss anyway." Akeifa spoke.

There was two petrified screams, and then silence reigned. Ryou wasn't screaming anymore, and Yugi didn't know if it was because he was already gone, or something else was preventing him. Yugi heard something scrape against the outside of his door, as well as a body sounding as if it was shifting slightly.

"Ryou, open the door." Akeifa said.

There wasn't a sound of a door opening. There wasn't any sound at all; it was still as quiet as death out in the hallway. Yugi strained his ears, listening for something, anything, to show that Ryou was still alive.

"Ryou, _open_ the door." Akeifa said albeit impatiently.

A high pitched scream was his answer. There was no name in it, just a long drawn out scream. It still made Yugi cringe and cover his ears though at the high pitched frequency of it. It didn't stop though; one scream fell into another one, unending and relentless. Yugi cringed and pressed his hands more firmly against his ears as the pitch became louder. Yugi felt Atem's hands slide over his hands, trying to help him block out the sound. Any cries Akeifa made were drowned out by Ryou's screaming.

After what seemed like hours of screaming, each one getting higher than the next, Yugi felt a small tweak of pain in his heart. It was silent again. Yugi removed his and Atem's hands from his ears, and sat up unaware that he had curled into a ball. Yugi heard an agonized yell of anger and then nothing. Somehow, Yugi didn't know how, but he knew that neither Ryou or Akeifa weren't of this world anymore, they were both gone.

A door opened and slow footsteps made their way down the hallway. They walked leisurely past Yugi's room, and down towards where Ryou's was. They stopped there and just seemed to be staring at something.

"It's disappearing." A voice said.

"Yes, it's a shame, I was hoping to test it on the strongest one." the first voice responded.

"Well, they're real, as is their magic, just like you predicted, Pegasus." The voice from before spoke up again.

"Are you having second thoughts, Kyle?" Pegasus asked.

"No, of course not! It's just that we lost three good men, Liam, James, and Randy." Kyle quickly defended.

"Yes and their deaths will not be in vain if we can control this power ourselves." Pegasus responded.

"So, who's next?" Kyle asked.

"Malik Ishtar, his demon is the weakest. I would have liked to get that boy out of the way first, but we were able to get into Ryou Bakura's bedroom instead. How long did he last by the way?" Pegasus conversed as if he was talking about the weather instead of human lives. It made Yugi's stomach churn in disgust.

"Three minutes. I think we used too much power. We'll be more careful with Malik." Kyle responded.

"No, we'll try a different test on him." Pegasus responded.

"What kind?" Kyle asked in a slightly giddy voice.

"Come I'll show you." Pegasus said.

Their footsteps faded down in the opposite direction of the hallway. As soon as they were gone Yugi sat in Atem's arms thinking about what it was that could possibly take enough power to kill someone in three minutes. He also thought about what they would have in store for Malik and him. Why did they want the demon's power? What could they possibly want it for? If they knew the demons were real, why pretend that they weren't? The last question he had was, was there a chance that none of them had been put here by accident, and that this was in fact a set up, a trap?

"Those are very good questions little light, but don't worry they'll never get in here. They'll never separate you and I from one another." Atem whispered in his ear.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to go out there instead. This may be my only chance to be rid of you, and I'm not about to give it up." Yugi responded calmly.

"You'll never find the door." Atem said.

"Is that a challenge?" Yugi asked his voice daring him to say yes.

"No, because you'll make a game of it. A game is something you almost never lose at. I'm no fool Yugi; I will not play a game in which I have a high chance of losing with you." Atem growled out.

"It's a shame that you actually gave in to my expectations of your cowardice. I was hoping you'd be more courageous than that, but it seems my hopes were in vain." Yugi teased.

"Don't test me, Yugi." Atem warned.

"But that's my favorite hobby, testing you." Yugi said turning in his arms.

"Fine, you have a week to get free of this room. If, by the time that week is up, and you haven't escaped, you'll belong to me and journey with me willingly to Hell." Atem said his voice becoming delighted when he spoke of his home.

"No deal." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Atem asked curious.

"I have no way of knowing how long a week is. It could be a minute here, and is that really fair? Only giving me a minute to find the door. Come now Atem, I thought you liked challenges?" Yugi goaded. Atem snapped his fingers and a window appeared in the wall. Yugi knew he'd be a fool to think it was a real window, but he also knew that that was as close as he was going to be able to get to a passage of time to his world. Yugi knew he wasn't in his world anymore, Atem had said as much already.

"The sun is starting to rise upon day one. You'll have six more after today. Yugi, don't get your hopes up, I'll be standing in the doorway just waiting for you to find me." Atem whispered before Yugi felt him move away. Good, now that he's gone I can think of a real plan of action Yugi thought.

"I can still hear you little light." Atem whispered chuckling slightly.

"Get out of my head!" Yugi shouted back.

**Well, I'm out of things to say. Thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	7. Deceit

**I'm in a happy mood, like I'm floating on a cloud. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Three days, three days had gone by and he still hadn't found that ruddy door. If Yugi didn't know better, he'd say that the demon was moving it. But Yugi _did_ know better, he knew that despite him being an evil creature he always played a fair game. Still, he was getting anxious, everyday that went by without him finding the door was another day that he had to spend in his presence. Another day he was that much closer to Hell.

Yugi leaned against the pitch black wall, fighting his heavy eyelids. He would guess that he had had probably only two to three hours worth of sleep in the past three days and it was starting to take its toll on him. Yugi had found his clothes, well his pants; his underwear had been missing, perverted demon, and put them on so he wasn't walking around in just a torn shirt anymore. Still, Yugi knew he needed sleep; he just didn't want to go to sleep, because every hour spent sleeping was another hour wasted. Shaking off the sleep, Yugi got back up and started searching for the door again.

"MARIK!"

Yugi whipped around, the noise had come from behind him. That was Malik, but he hadn't heard any noises out in the hallway, perhaps they had been smarter than the last group, quieter than the last group. But Malik was strong; there was no way he would be taken so easily.

"Stop kicking you crazy little brat!" a voice said.

Yugi walked towards the sounds, not thinking, keeping his mind blank. He just followed the noises, and tried not to let their words penetrate his mind. Any sound in the depths of his brain would give away his position, which was the last thing Yugi wanted.

"MARIK!" Malik screamed again.

Yugi heard growling coming from the hallway as well. That had to be Marik, but Yugi didn't even want to know what form he had taken on, he didn't want to know his true form. Shoot, he was thinking, silence the thoughts, silence the thoughts. Yugi heard a deep chuckle in the depths of the darkness.

Yugi kept walking forward, following the sounds of struggling, growling, and screaming. With each step the noise grew. It kept growing until Yugi walked into a soft, fleshy wall. He'd found the door, and found its guard.

"Yugi, I've missed you." Atem's voice said slipping out of the darkness along with a hand cupping his cheek. Yugi leaned into the touch, before moving forward and wrapping his arms around the demon.

"I've missed you too, Atem." Yugi said back resting his head against the demon's bare chest.

"You have?" Atem asked his voice immediately giving way to suspicion.

"Yes, why do you doubt me?" Yugi asked in a sad tone.

"Hm, it could be from all the times that you've told me you hate me and want to get rid of me." Atem said bracing his hands on Yugi's biceps like he was going to push him away. Yugi clung tighter to him.

"But being away from you all this time made me realize, how much I…I _yearn_ for you." Yugi said in a breathless voice.

"Prove it." Atem said.

"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." Yugi said looking up where he thought Atem's eyes were.

"Kiss me."

"How can I kiss what I cannot see?" Yugi asked. He felt Atem moving in front of him.

"Now kiss me." Atem said his warm breath washing over his face.

Yugi moved his head up slightly and felt his lips connect with Atem's. Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck both pulling Atem down further and himself closer. Yugi felt Atem's hands on his hips, pulling him closer still. Yugi's eyes slid shut as he put all his effort into kissing Atem. Yugi moved and molded his lips against the ones above him, pouring his faux need for the man into the kiss.

Once Yugi was sure he was fully engaged in the kiss, he started to walk them backward. They hit the door, and Yugi unwove one of his hands from Atem's hair, and started to search for the door handle. After groping for a few seconds in darkness, Yugi's hand curved around the polished surface, and he twisted it, opening it a sliver with an audible click.

In the faint sliver of light coming into the room Yugi saw Atem's eyes snap open to meet his. With the grip he still had around Atem's neck he switched their positions, and pushed him into the room. In the same second he swung the door open, the light flooding the entrance into the room. There was an unearthly shriek, and Yugi watched with sick satisfaction as Atem cowered before _him_ for once. After being in the dark so long, the light burned him. Atem hissed at Yugi, confirming his thoughts. Yugi turned around to the hallway. Two guys were holding a struggling Malik, and Yugi looked down the hallway to see a wolf, a wolf larger than any Yugi had ever seen, advancing, quickly. Thinking fast, Yugi grabbed Malik's arm and using the leverage of him being carried flung him into his room, straight at Atem, who had no choice but to catch him. Yugi felt fur brush his face, before he grabbed the handle of the door and slammed it shut.

"I'd say you have about 30 seconds before he gets out of there, so shall we get moving? I can't wait to be free of my demon." Yugi said turning to the two men still standing in the hallway. Both men looked at one another before shrugging and turning around.

"This way." One of them said motioning with his hand.

Yugi walked in between the two men down the long brightly lit hallway. The light didn't affect him as much as it did his demon because he was a light. He was a bright beautiful light, and he wouldn't be darkened by Atem if there was anything he could do about it. They were perhaps a quarter of the way down the hallway when Yugi heard a deep rumble from behind him. Stopping, Yugi turned to look behind him and was met with the strangest sight.

There standing in the hallway with glowing crimson eyes stood a T-rex. No, not a T-rex, that wasn't the right animal at all. Yes, it did have a long tail, short stumpy little arms, and it was standing on two feet but the rest of it was wrong. It had dark as a night sky, with no moon and stars shining, scales. Its nose was too long, its tail too spiky at the end of it, and wings, it had wings. It flicked its tongue at Yugi, and he saw that it was forked. So it belonged to the lizard family, but what lizards did he know that had armor on its body in the form of scales? Yugi's eyes widened as the answer to his puzzle hit him full in the face.

"Dragon. RUN!" Yugi whispered and it smiled at him. So Yugi shouted for them to run realizing the two idiots next to him were still trying to figure out what they were facing.

Yugi took off not even bothering to see if his escorts were following. Yugi heard Atem give out a mighty roar, and loud footsteps that shook the walls giving chase. He didn't look back, looking back slowed you down, that's what his track coach always told him, looking back slowed you down, never look back. There was an open door at the end of the hallway, Yugi went running for it.

Yugi almost reached the door when he was shoved on his right side into a room on his immediate left. Yugi skidded on his side into the room as the door shut with a resounding bang behind him. Yugi sat up cradling his left arm, and wondered if leaving the room hadn't been a dream. Though if it was a dream, he guessed he wouldn't be able to feel the pain he was feeling now. Still, it was as pitch black in this room as the other one. Yugi heard Atem's large feet stop right outside the door.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"Jeremiah." A man responded.

"Open the door." He half growled half hissed at him.

"I don't have the key." He said in a strangled voice, Atem must have had him by his throat. Atem growled in frustration before there was a sickening snap, a gurgled breath, and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

"Yugi dear, open the door." Atem said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't have a key, and why would I want to anyway?" Yugi said back.

"Yugi, open the door." Atem said more firmly.

"Can't you hear me?" Yugi asked in both his head and out loud.

"OPEN IT!" Atem screeched.

"I guess not." Yugi said as he heard a slight scuffling noise.

Yugi turned towards the sound and saw something moving slightly. A shadow shifting in the darkness, and there was another one. And there, and there, they were all around him, shadows shifting in the darkness. Then they started to make noises, noises only too familiar to Yugi. Yugi didn't need a light to know what was in the room with him; he already knew that it was Atem's pets.

"NO!" Yugi screamed throwing his arms up in an X in front of his face, his light flaring up instantly in his sudden fear.

**Happy, happy, happy... thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	8. Death

**I'm tired and my head hurts. I don't like this combo. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy.**

Chapter 8

The noises didn't stop. Yugi lowered his arms slightly, but the shadows shifted ever closer, and in the light protruding from him he could see them for the first time in color. He was horrified to find out that most of them were his favorite dueling monsters. Kuriboh had been warped into a fanged beast. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl looked purely evil, like they wished him large amounts of harm. His Celtic Guardian was slowly stalking forward his sword raised high as if he meant to cut off Yugi's head with it. Yugi was frightened beyond belief as he shuffled backward, continuously flashing his light at the advancing monsters.

"It's not working. Why isn't it working?" Yugi asked in a nearly crying voice. The monsters laughed at his feeble attempts to make them disappear.

"It always works. So why, why, why isn't it working?" Yugi's confusion started to take place of Yugi's fear.

The laughing stopped as if the monsters could feel that he wasn't as afraid anymore. Yugi stood up and faced his worst nightmares. Yugi drew up the power of his light in one arm into his hand and shined it directly at the Kuriboh. As cute as it was on his card, it looked the most vicious here. It didn't even flinch, but it did start to back up as Yugi advanced on it. Yugi swiped his hand at the Kuriboh and was slightly surprised when the image was briefly distorted and his hand passed right through it.

"You're a hologram?" Yugi asked in disbelief. The Kuriboh fled, running into the dark abyss of the room.

"You're all holograms?" Yugi asked advancing on the Celtic Guardian. Yugi watched in amazement as all the monsters gave off a short blip of light, like when you turn off a television, before vanishing before his eyes.

"They were just holograms trying to scare me." Yugi said to himself in relief, sitting down on the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Yugi jumped, the sound penetrating his room so suddenly.

"Give me the key." A rough voice growled out.

"I don't have it. The doors are opened automatically." Someone said back fearfully.

"Where?" Atem roared.

"To-top floor." They stuttered back.

"Thank you for your time, now die human scum!" Atem growled out harshly. The scream that the man let out was cut off with a sickening snap. Yugi heard Atem come back to stand outside his door.

"Don't worry little light I'm coming back for you. I don't know how they've been able to cut you off completely from me, but I will destroy whatever link that's doing it. We'll always be together; I won't let anything separate us." Atem said lovingly through the door.

Yugi made a gagging noise in response; he didn't want to be anywhere near the demon. He hoped Atem never came back. As Yugi was thinking this he heard a slight shuffle again to his right. Looking over he saw that the hologram Kuriboh was back. It growled at him and waved its hands ferociously at him.

"Oh no, it's a hologram Kuriboh, it's gonna get me." Yugi said mockingly. Imagine how surprised he was when the Kuriboh actually _bit_ him.

"What the-? You're real?" Yugi asked in surprise and slight fear while looking at the Kuriboh that had had clamped its mouth around his left forearm sending pain signals to his brain. Yugi reached out and grabbed the fur ball with one hand and tore it off his arm. Yugi examined the small bite marks as the Kuriboh struggled and growled at him as he held it one handedly. Yugi figured the damage could have been worse as he saw light trickles of blood run down his arm.

A sudden scream from a floor above had him clasping the Kuriboh to his chest where it struggled and growled at him even more. Yugi heard his door click open and turned to look at the faint light shining through. A man was lying in the door way and he was holding something shiny in his hand.

"Please…help…us." He whispered throwing the object in the room before shutting the door again. The object gave off a metallic clatter as it bounced on the floor a couple of times before stopping.

Yugi threw the Kuriboh in a random direction where it growled angrily at him at the treatment it was receiving. Calling his light to him, Yugi shined it in the direction that he heard the object stop at. The metallic noise had been the blade of a knife; they had given him a knife. Yugi picked it up uneasily, and jumped as he heard another petrified scream from above.

Atem was killing so many, just to get to him. Yugi knew that there would be only one way to stop him, and he would have to be brave to do it. But how, that was the question he faced now, how?

If he stabbed his side, he could suffer. If he stabbed his heart, he could possibly suffer. He could cut his throat, but he would have to be exact. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way that wouldn't leave him suffering, that would be his quick escape from this world. His eyes widened, the answer was right under his hand, his cerebellum.

School Psychology had taught him that if you hit the cerebellum, the soft part in the back of the head, dead on there would be no pain. The cut strings on a marionette, the heel of one of those Greek gods, the daughter of a widowed Father, the perfect kill shot. Yugi gripped the knife tighter as another person screamed above. Yugi positioned it on the back of his head, and shoved it in before he lost his nerve, and…

He was floating. Past the floors, ceiling, walls, straight up to the top. Yugi passed a most peculiar scene at the top of the building, Atem with his hand centimeters from that Pegasus man's throat. His face was livid and full of hate, as he turned and made a grab for Yugi's hand as he passed. Yugi saw and felt his hand pass right through it, he grinned in happiness as he watched a giant black hole swallow him up, dragging him underneath without him. Yugi continued to float up until he saw that welcome bright light ahead of him. He passed right through it, and felt as if he was passing through ice cold water. He closed his eyes, knowing he was in better company now.

**One left. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	9. Dream

**Last chapter. I have some good news at the bottom so be sure to check it out. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Yugi…Yugi…I think he's coming around…Yugi!" someone was calling his name.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. There was a bright light overhead that he wasn't particularly fond of at the moment. Yugi looked around and saw Malik on one side of him and Ryou on the other. Yugi sprung up and enveloped him in a hug.

"RYOU! You're alive, but how? Wait, does this mean Malik's dead?" Yugi said looking between the two.

"Well, I sure hope I'm alive." Ryou said hugging him back.

"Yug' are you feeling okay? Jou didn't hit you too hard did he?" Malik asked feeling his forehead.

"Hit me with what?" Yugi asked confused letting go of Ryou.

"The ball." Ryou said.

"I mean Atem was even nice enough to carry you up here. I'm telling you Yugi, he really-." Malik started to say.

"WHAT?! But I killed myself just to get away from him!" Yugi yelled grabbing Malik by the front of his shirt with both hands and pulling him close.

"Yugi, what are you talking about?" Malik asked looking at him in a very concerned way.

Yugi took in his surroundings for the first time since waking up. He instantly felt like a fool, he was in the infirmary at _school_. It all came back to him after that, Gym, dodge ball, ball, head, pain…_nightmare_.

"Nothing, bad dream." Yugi said smoothing out his shirt.

"Oh, Mr. Mutou your up. Well, its dinnertime and I'd say you could do with some food, so off you go." Nurse Yoru said walking into the room.

"Thanks, Nurse Yoru." Yugi said climbing out of the bed and grabbing his bag. He walked out of the infirmary with Ryou and Malik towards the cafeteria. As he was walking out the door he saw a head of brown hair scurry around the corner. Great, now it was going to be all over the school grounds. Just what he needed, Atem knowing he had dreamt about him.

Yugi walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray and put a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake on it. Coach would kill him if he found out what he was eating, but he didn't care at the moment. Yugi would still be the fastest runner, no matter what he ate before the practice run right after dinner. Yugi bit into his cheeseburger as a shadow loomed over him.

"Hey, baby, I heard you dreamt about me. You know, I think you should take that as a sign." Atem whispered in his ear while wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, if you want to take me killing myself just to get away from you as a sign, okay, I'll take it." Yugi said turning to him his face mere millimeters away from his. Yugi's and Atem's friends laughed at the comment as Atem slid his arms off of Yugi.

"I'll see you around, Mutou." Atem said sulkily as he walked away his laughing friends following him

"Point for you." Malik said putting his hand up.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi said smacking it with his own.

"I still think you should thank him Yugi." Ryou said quietly.

"Why?" Yugi asked turning to his shy friend.

"Because he carried you up to the infirmary." Ryou said in that same quiet voice.

"All right, I'll thank him on my way to practice." Yugi said glancing at Atem's table on the other side of the cafeteria behind him.

"Okay." Ryou said as if he approved.

"You're so polite Ryou, how exactly did you end up as friends with us?" Malik asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Someone had to keep the two of you in line. Unfortunately, I was voted for most for the position." Ryou said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Malik said back just as teasingly.

"I gotta go. I'll see you back at the dorm!" Yugi said laughing stuffing the last of his fries in this mouth and washing them down with the shake. Yugi walked over to Atem's table and stopped right behind him.

"Hey, Kodai!" Yugi said. Atem turned around slowly, almost as if he didn't believe his ears.

"You're coming to harass me at my table now? This is new. Finally realized you can have what you've always wanted?" Atem asked leaning back against the table like he was some kind of King.

"I guess I have. I've really been wanting…some fries!" Yugi said leaning in towards Atem and at the last second reaching around him and stealing some of his fries.

"What do you want, Mutou?" Atem asked rolling his eyes as he watched Yugi chew and swallow his fries.

"I wanted to thank you for carrying me up to the infirmary. So, thank you." Yugi said smiling cheerfully at him.

"You're welcome." He said slightly surprised before turning to his friends, grinning and pointing at him. Yugi just rolled his eyes and walked away. He had taken two steps when he heard Marik say something behind him.

"Shouldn't look away." He said sounding as if he was grinning.

"Shut up." Atem replied.

Yugi grinned to himself as he made his way down to the track field. He ended up running into two others from his track team on the way down, Tony Blake and Michael Johnson. They talked about different things until Yugi's dream thing came up. Yugi summed up what the dream was about and by the time he was done they were lining up to make their first sprint across the track. It was just a warm up, but it was good exercise too.

"Wow, you must have been pretty desperate to kill yourself, Yugi." Tony said as he took his form.

"No, you don't have to be desperate. You just have to be broken, completely shattered." Yugi said back thoughtfully.

The coach blew his whistle, and they took off running.

The End

**I bet the life of tdc, which I'm re-posting tomorrow under the new title Getting out of here, that none of you saw this chapter coming. None of you saw it just being a dream, a nightmare, for Yugi. Ironically, this scene is from a different story that I have in mind, so you guys are getting like a sneak peek into it. Well, thanks for joining me in this story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! I'll see you all real soon, Midnight ;p**


End file.
